There's More than one Prodigy?
by Kaity331
Summary: no idea if the title suits the story. My oc is in here and she goes on adventures with the Elrics that's why it's in the Ed and Al section. I won't update it unless i get an honest review! Besides, it's just the beginning *smiles very evilly*
1. Chapter 1

**Out on the Countryside – 11:36 pm**

"GET OUT!! GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT AN UNGRATEFUL CHILD IN THIS HOUSE!" a loud and deep mans voice screamed at a girl with unnatural blond hair and very deep black midnight colored eyes.

"I will leave, after I do this." Her soft voice was overpowered with anger, making her sound emotionless. Soon after she said that, she went upstairs to pack everything she would need and/or want. Slamming the door and locking it, a single tear ran down her light tanned skin, and wiping it away, she got out a black and lime green bag filling it up with clothes and other things needed.

"Where is it?! Damn it! Mom gave it to me…." She said depressed. A sparkle caught her eye and a relieved smile broke onto her face. As she bent down to pick it up, a flash of lightning lit up her bedroom. Startled, she nearly dropped the necklace, and almost jumped 5 ft in the air.

"Jesus. Almost had a heart attack." She whispered, placing a hand with lime green nails over her heart. After calming down her heart, she put the golden chain on and picked up her bag along with a pair of special long black gloves. Slowly, she put the gloves on and walked down the stairs, a calm expression on her face, and a hunters look in her eye.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE! UNDERSTOOD?!" her father glared murderously at her, with very harsh punishments in his mind.

"I'm leaving and you won't stop me……_Father_." She said with unmasked venom in her voice. He was taken back by how much hate and disgust was in her voice that he actually didn't move. She slowly walked out of the door and locked it outside. Standing, 5 ft away, she clapped her hands and slammed them onto the ground, making the house catch fire, and with a big sigh of relief followed by a giggle, she watched the house burn, listening to the screams of the one who tortured her.

After the screams and yells died out, she walked away smirking, glad that her 10 year old self could finally be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip – 1 year – Alchemist Exam**

"You will now write the test, and remember no cheating what-so-ever!" a man in an ugly blue uniform stated at the 15 people inside the room, each person at least 3 desks away from each other. Sighing, she blanked out, ignoring everything that the man had to say, until he said 'Go.' Picking up her pencil she glanced at all of the questions, shaking her head sadly when she realized it wasn't anything she didn't know. 5 minutes and 14 questions later, the black eyed girl was finished her written exam and was now trying to fall asleep.

"Hey! No cheating! You're out!!" was heard 10 minutes later, startling the short girl into accidentally throwing the pencil at a random poster. That was right next to the proctors head. Nobody even noticed the slight blush that covered her nose and cheeks. Except for one.

'_Oops! That was not supposed to happen!!!' _she thought worriedly. Looking around, she saw a blond kid pretty much killing his brain cells by how concentrated he was. Smirking she glanced around again and then quietly snickered at him, like she could actually see all the cells coming out of his head and then blowing up, and man did it ever amuse her.

Smirking, she lowered her head back into her arms and fell into a light sleep, making sure no sound escaped unheard. _'Boom goes the brain cells.'_

Finally after what seemed like forever, the proctor declared that time was up and everyone stood up and gave the test to him and then left the room.

"The next test will start in 15 minutes and one person will go in at a time. Then if you pass, you'll head onto the next test. Good Luck to you all." And then he left, just like that. Sighing, I muttered a quiet whatever and laid down by a tree, which was very stupid since it was cold not in only the room but the floor was like ice making me shiver.

"Bloody 'ell it's cold." I whispered, feeling like I was going to freeze to death. Unknowingly, I fell asleep and never noticed that someone came and put their jacket over me, and picking me up and placing me on their lap.

'_Well I don't care. It's warm.'_ And I fell into a light sleep again.

* * *

Again, can you guys give me another two reviews?? If there's more than i will give you guys virtual pizza of your choice! But only if you review. Thanks for reading!

Mel


	3. Chapter 3

**35 minutes later**

"Hey, wake up would ya!" A guy with golden blond hair said loudly, and shaking her, trying to wake the girl up. Slowly, the young girl sitting in his lap opened her eyes and found he found himself staring straight into black eyes.

"Is your name Luminia?" his deep child-like voice asked quietly. Realizing her alias, 'Luminia' nodded and stood, unintentionally taking his coat with her. Shocked the boy just stood there and watched her leave, her unnatural blond hair swaying as she walked.

**Inside the Room**

"Please take a seat on the golden chair. It will stay standing if you are a true alchemist and then we'll talk." One of the men in the shadows stated in a nice tone, somewhat startling her. Slowly, 'Luminia' walked over and glanced at the chair, before slowly sitting on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And fell off of the chair.

END OF STORY!!

Lol!! JUST KIDDING!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of seeing if anything was going to happen, she smirked and pulled the maroon colored coat closer to herself. The men in front of her smiled slightly and started to ask questions, personal questions.

"Name?"

"Luminia Lilly."

"True name please."

"………*sigh*…Tsuki Kariudo."

"Parents?"

"None."

"Tell us about your life, and what bad and good things you've done."

"Alright……"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**1 hour later and tons of questions**

"Oh, yeah. I totally aced that test man." Tsuki said pumping a fist in the air as soon as she stepped out of the room. Everyone in the room was silently staring at her with a 'what the hell' look on their faces. Tsuki just stuck her tongue out and ran towards the arena, a determined and mischievous look in her eye.

"'Olly crap. This is one huge arena. Filled with a lot of people." She said quietly, a bit nervous but overall excited.

"Next!" a man shouted at the guy next in line. As he went up, he created something that was unstable, and then, it started collapsing. People started drawing transmutation circles, but not fast enough. Quickly, like a flash of lightening, she and a blond slammed their hands on the ground, making the arena shake and people stumble in the dust that was being raised.

Someone gasped in the crowd as the dust cleared away and revealed a large waterfall, big green trees, and over all a very gorgeous place. Meanwhile, the Proctors had decided who would pass the alchemist exam, and only two did while the rest could only sit in awe in the midst of transmutation circles.

* * *

Can you guys review please? 2 more please? Come on, i'm beggin' here!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mel:** okay. I'm sorry for all who have been waiting for me to bloody update and I'm sorry, but I was set back by SOMEBODY closing my window and I didn't save it which made me absolutely pissed!!! Now I have to try and remember what I had typed…..DAMN IT!!! Sorry though. Oh and don't forget, she still has his jacket! So he got a new one and is wearing it, just thought I'd let you know!

"**Episode 7" – Continues from here**

"**I'm bored." Tsuki stated for the umpteenth time in 5 minutes. Silently frustrated, a lady with blond hair in a bun wore a blue military uniform quietly narrowed her dark hunny brown eyes at the child in front of her upside down. An aggravated sigh rippled through her entire body as she sagged from the constant pestering bugging her.**

"**Well, then why don't you go to the library brat." Riza Hawkeye stated annoyed. A look of happiness glowed on Tsuki's face like as if the was the most amazing idea ever. Till it disappeared replacing it with the look of sheer boredom on her face again.**

"**Nah. Give me somethin' else Riz." Tsuki said while pretending to inspect her nails. Riza's fingers were slowly reaching down to her guns while watching the girl in front of her planning on getting rid of her one way or another. Just as Tsuki opened her mouth, Riza stood up and started pull her gun when Tsuki bolted out of there running away while shouting.**

"**I KNOW YOU TEASE ROY MUSTANG IN A BIKINI AND MINI-SKIRTS AND THEN DENY HIM ANY ACCESS!!" and was laughing all the way outside while Riza chased after her while shooting bullets like a mad woman from hell at Tsuki. **

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID MENTAL CHILD!!!" Riza screamed at her while following and catching up at the same time.**

"**NO YOU AIN'T!" and running around in circles before dashing off towards the library to hide.**

"**I'LL FIND YOU MENTAL!!!" was the last thing Tsuki heard as she got further and further away from the area she ditched. Slowing down slightly as she got closer to the library, she closed her eyes and sighed to calm herself from her fun. Looking at the doors, she wondered if she ran fast enough maybe she would be able to sneak past the librarians with no detection. As soon as she bolted up the steps though, a body slammed into, or should I say, she slammed into a body. **

"**KYAAAA!!!" Tsuki screamed out loud by the force of the slam and a grunt was heard from the person who stopped her. Rubbing her face slightly, she pouted and looked up.**

"**Thanks for stopping me but I was twying to get in to the libwawy without anyone seeing me." Tsuki said in an adorable childish voice. The man had a very pale "X" scar on his face and sunglasses that covered his eyes. He smirked silently at her innocence and rubbed her head messing up her hair that was up in two pig tails, one on each side of her head.**

"**Sorry kid. Didn't mean to stop ya. I'll come with ya." His calm monotone voice filled the air. Silently nodding, she went to his other side unknowing of what was going on.**

"**Sir, you can't go in there!" The officer at the bottom of the staircase stated loudly. A kid that had stopped on the steps was watching with hard amber and hunny colored eyes, wondering, too, what was going on. As the man with the scar went up the steps, he was suddenly stopped by the kid with long blond hair who had a sheepish smile on his face.**

"**What now?!" The man asked annoyed now from the interruptions. The kid still had his smile on and was looking the man in the eyes.**

"**Sorry, pass the test like everyone else." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuki rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the man pulled away with his sleeve still in the blonds grasp, only for it to rip, showing all his markings on his right arm. He looked scared and ashamed, and then ran away from them with the officer trying to follow.**

"**Whoa, dude, wicked." Tsuki mumbled with wide blue eyes. After the initial shock wore off, she looked at the kid wearing a maroon coat that went down to his knees or to his shins, and still looked to be in shock.**

"**Hey, pipsqueak, you ok?" she asked, concern starting to make way. He still didn't respond. Walking over to him, she started waving her hands in front of him before giving up. **_**'Wait, this might work!'**_** she thought. Taking a deep breath and slamming her hands together then blowing out what everyone would assume to be air. Only to see water come out and blast the kid backwards waking out of his stupor.**

"**Welcome to the living Blondie." Tsuki said in a humored voice. He looked down right pissed. Worried that she was going to get it, started running again while shouting.**

"**SEE YA LATER PIPSQUEAK!!!" and a loud yell was echoed back followed by a loud bang. Smirking, Tsuki just kept running. Unbeknownst to her, she would meet him again very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mel: Don't forget, I only own characters I made and I will declare anyone else's characters if they aren't mine. To bad I don't own Ed, he'd be quite the collection with everyone else! *smiles evilly***

"**Episode 7 – Continued"**

**It's 7:30 pm, and Tsuki was literally crying in boredom. I mean tears pouring from her eyes because she was so bored. Sighing, she listened intently for any sounds and hearing none, tip-toed out her window and jumped down to the grass. Tsuki's eyes were dilated so much; you could see her purple irises practically cover her blue pupils.**

"**I love nights and pranking people too!" She whispered silently. Crouched down still, she moved quickly down the street planning on pranking Tucker, the Sewing Alchemist. Smiling and panting slightly, she stood up fully and took off down the street like a bat out of hell itself. After turning onto over 7 streets and going through 3 alleyways, she finally made it and was quickly stopped. Not by herself though. A metal hand clamped over her mouth and another wrapped around her upper torso before pulling her backwards, her feet trying to kick whatever it was that had a hold of her.**

"**Stop squirmin' girl! Do you want them to notice us?!" Somebody whispered angrily while someone else dropped her before she could kick him and give away their position. Panting from her rush, she glared over at the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. If he realized it was her that called him pipsqueak, she just might be in a ditch by 'accident.'**

"**Well instead of grabbing me, why not just say 'Hey girl, shut up for a minute,' or something like that!" Tsuki whispered furiously. A glare from him didn't shut her up though, so he resorted to smacking her over the head…..with his auto mail arm.**

"**SON OF A BITCH!" Tsuki yelled loudly by accident. Rubbing her head she glared murderously at the kid while just jumped from his hiding spot, only to knock out a couple guards.**

"**Thanks girl. You spoiled our plan. Go back home to your mommy or something, just get out of here." Blondie said.**

"**Brother, that's not very nice. You're supposed to be nice to girls like her." Someone in a big metal armor lectured his brother. Tsuki silently raised an eyebrow at the interaction before shaking her head and just walked past them and into the manor. Meanwhile, the two were still fighting.**

"**Losers, they all are." Tsuki grumbled.**

"**Who are?" a voice said behind her. Quickly trying to duck down, she never noticed a pan come down hard on her head. Least until later. Much later.**

**The boys, were finally done arguing with each other after almost 30 minutes of pointless arguing and slowly walked into the mansion, aware of how quiet it was. Until they heard a door creak.**

"**Do you really think this is a good idea?" the armor asked a little nervous. "What if you lose your certification for this?" **

"**If that's what it takes to prove me wrong tonight," Ed said quietly while whispering the last part. "So be it."**

**They just continued walking towards the creak when a voice startled them in surprise.**

"**Let me go you crazy ass! Just wait until you get your ass handed to you when they find out what you did!" a familiar feminine voice echoed from a basement door that was a few feet in front of them.**

"**Is that how you treat your uncle? Even Nina has more respect then you do." Tucker's voice was followed by a smack and a growl.**

"**Just wait till I get my hands on you, you stupid bastard! I'll make you pay for what you did to me, guarantee it!" another smack was followed after her words. Surprised, both of the boys snuck down the stairs, surprisingly very quiet.**

"**How about I give you a tail to little one? Hmm? Would you like that?" a small purple and yellow glow suddenly enveloped a small part of the basement followed by a yell of pain. A maniac laughter echoed loudly in both of the boy's ears, scared of what had become of the annoyingly loud girl.**

"**I want you to meet my new creation though, Tsuki, you may not like the change in your little cousin." A much brighter and wider purple and yellow light brightened the room, nearly blinding the occupants in it.**

"**NINA!" Tsuki cried out. Finally having enough of whatever was happening, they both were about to walk in and disturb the 'party' when their names were called.**

"**Ed, Al, come on in boys." And they silently obeyed Tucker, wondering what would happen. The armor's feet made clunking sounds while Blondie's made hardly any at all. Looking around they room; they saw circles all around them, and a desk lamp with a book next to it. In a corner to the right, just slightly behind the desk was Tsuki. Tears were streaming down her face; there was even blood on the floor in some places.**

"**I told you I'd let you see." Tucker stated. "It's a perfect version. A chimera that knows the human tongue." Tucker walked over to it and bent down to its height.**

"**Listen dear; this is your friend Edward. Look."**

"**Ed-ward, fri-end?" it said.**

"**Yes, exactly. That's very good." Tucker praised.**

"**Ver-ry good." It repeated. Edward looked down to the ground and a shadow covered his eyes while Al stared in amazement at it.**

"**Amazing! It can really talk!" Al said astonished. Tucker had the decency to look flushed.**

"**I'll have no problem getting the funding now. I can't believe I didn't see it, the other one was too old to adapt!" Tucker exclaimed. Ed quietly walked over to the chimera and knelt down to its height.**

"**Ed-ward my fwiend?" Nodding to it, he looked into the chimera's eyes and saw agony written in its eyes.**

"**Edward, why does it hurt here?" the chimera questioned. Tears welled up in Edward's eyes, and when he heard a whimper, glanced over to the girl curled in the corner looking like she just saw something no one should ever be able to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mel: **I don't own anything except my OWN people**. **Don't worry I'm still updating. Take this as a sorry for the times I didn't. Right now, I'm going to watch FMA because I need my fingers to rest before they cramp up. This one will be extra long for ya'll reading this. Enjoy! :D

"**Episode 7 – part 3"**

**Pain, sadness, a hint of joy, all from looking into her eyes. Edward was almost rooted to the spot if it wasn't for the fear, too, in her eyes and the agony in Nina's. Standing up, Al looked at his brother confused and worried. Ed gritted his teeth and managed to calm himself down enough to speak to Tucker.**

"**Brother?" Al asked moving a step forward to get closer to him.**

"**So Tucker," Ed started.**

"**Something wrong?" Tucker asked a little confused at Edward's behavior.**

"**When was the last time you made one of these human speaking chimeras?" Edward asked sounding near emotionless from his held back emotions.**

"**I thought I told you, It's been two years now." He replied nonchalantly.**

"**When exactly did your wife leave you." Ed asked or more like stated. A look of shock and annoyance quickly flashed on Tuckers face.**

"**Two years ago, why?"**

"**And those letters that Nina wrote, did they even reach her?" **

"**What are you, getting at?" Tucker asked slowly, wondering where all this was going.**

"**Tell me this, Where have Nina and Alexander gone?!" Edward glared murderously at him, clearly knowing what his answer would be. A gasp escaped Al and a sigh was blown through Tuckers lips. Tucker stared at Ed, perplexed and very annoyed.**

"**I hate prodigies like you Ed. Just too damn perceptive." Was his response. Ed growled in his throat (lol, sexy if you think about it!) at Tuckers response and attitude. A sudden movement was made as Edward rushed forward and slammed Tucker against the wall directly behind him and had his left arm just underneath his neck, pressing on him to keep him where he wanted Tucker to be. Tucker was startled and Al was shocked, Tsuki whimpered in fright and worry for Edward.**

"**This guy used his own wife Al!" Edward exclaimed furiously.**

"**But…this time?" Al asked scared of the answer.**

"**He used his own DAUGHTER! And his dog, he transmuted them into that thing." Ed told Al angrily. Al gasped and whined from the news of his friend. "An easy process when you use people, RIGHT?!"**

"**Why are you getting so upset Edward? It's the nature of scientific progress, animal testing, experimentation, trial and error. All advancements have a…….price." Tucker said quickly and excitedly.**

"**SHUT UP! I'm not going to let you rationalize this, you monster! That was your own family damn it, you've been toying with peoples lives!!" Edward shouted at the man in front of him, a scowl and a pissed off gaze in his eyes. Tucker looked very shocked, yet amused.**

"**Toying with lives?" He laughed at the words spoken. "What like your arm and leg there? Or your brothers body? Or trying to bring your mother back? That's toying isn't it? You don't think your any different than me do you Ed?" He said to Ed very quickly. Ed growled louder and brought his right arm out before swinging it back and punched Tuckers right side of his face, making his glasses fly off his face and to somewhere in the direction they flew. Tucker just laughed at Edward's attempt to shut him up, angering Ed even further. As Edward was about to punch Tucker again, Al stopped him by grabbing his wrist and Shadows covered the helmets holes for eyes, Ed just stared up at him wondering why Al had stopped him with an agonized look plastered on him..**

"**Why, Mister Tucker, the whole point was to pass the assessment and continue on your way of life." Al said angered. "But now your family is gone. What life is there left?"**

"**That's the funny thing. I didn't have a reason." Tucker pointed out to them, still in Ed's grip. Edward gasped at his declaration, his dark molten amber eyes widening before narrowing at the man. "I fully understood that my life would be ruined, no matter what I did. I could either do it with the science or without it. And so I chose science to see if I could."**

"**What kind of man…"Ed trailed off. A rustle made him glance out of the corner of his eye, letting him see Tsuki trying to stand up and keep her balance by leaning against the desk.**

"**When you have the power to do something, its hard not to try, Isn't that what we agreed on Ed? Aren't we so much alike?" Tucker asked Edward with a smirk on his face. Tsuki silently scoffed and managed to walk to Al and hold onto him for support so she couldn't fall down and get hurt any worse.**

"**Yeah, you wish you ass." Was what she tried to say but a gurgle of blood blocked her from saying anything instead, making her cough up the rest and collapse, though thankfully, Al caught her and held her through the spasm of coughing. Ed glanced worriedly at her before focusing back on the man who did this to his own family.**

"**No! I'm not like you!" Edward yelled at him.**

"**Sure, part of me did it for respect and this house, just as you did it partly for your mother, but there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use Ed. To see what you're capable of and to put the world under your fingertips. That's the essence of alchemy. You did it for knowledge, control; above all, you did it just to prove you can!" Tucker told him like as if he knew exactly what Ed did was for those things with a smirk still on his face. "Just like she did to her father."**

**Edward's fist suddenly connected to Tucker's face again effectively shutting him up and knocking him down to the messy floor. Edward stood over him as the shadows covering his face and panting from pent up rage.**

"**You're wrong. Alchemy isn't meant to be……I'm not like YOU!" he yelled before punching him again, causing spit to fly from his mouth. As he yelled, he punched him after every 'not' he spoke to Tucker. Al was surprised and as he was about to put Tsuki down, she went to him and both Alexander and Nina and her stopped Edward from beating the man any further. Nina/Alex growled at Ed with their mouth on the end of his coat. Tsuki had her arm wrapped around Edward's arm, pinning it against him, and holding him back. Edward looked at Tsuki then turned to Nina/Alex and stared in shock at them. They dropped his coat and looked up at him.**

"**No big bro-ther." They said calmly. As he turned around and bent over, Tsuki let go of him and slumped to the ground by Tucker and leaned her head against the wall.**

"**Nina, I want you to bare with me okay? This may hurt." Edward said as gently as he could. Nina nodded and stood still, still staring at Edward. Standing back up, Ed was about to clap his hands until both Al and Tucker intervened.**

"**What are you doing?! You're not planning to split them up, are you?!" Al panicked.**

"**The chimera is a perfect transmutation, fused to the core. There's no way to separate them now! Careful, you'll just do to them what you did to your mother." Tucker stated laughing gleefully. Tsuki suddenly tackled him and punched him causing him to spit blood out this time and officially shutting him up at the moment. Ed winced and lowered his arms while staring at the ground, Al kneeled down and Nina laid her head on Al's metal thigh.**

"**You promised you would play with me big brother." She said. Al petted her head gently.**

"**I know." Al whispered to her. Tsuki was shaking from the emotions that everyone was going through that she actually closed her eyes and was about to slump sideways, when she was caught by Tucker. Bringing her closer to him, he grinned maliciously and grabbed a knife that was hidden underneath his pant leg then brought it to her throat. Tsuki's eyes opened in a flash and gasping loudly alerted the rest of the occupants in the room.**

"**Now, now, dear. You don't want to move around too much, you might get your throat cut." Tucker threatened. Edward narrowed his cold molten colored eyes at him and was about to move, if it wasn't for the yell of pain that came from Tucker's mouth. Tsuki had got him right between the legs then grabbed his arm that was holding the knife and bit down on his hand managing to draw blood. Letting go of her, she swiftly and quickly paralyzed him and then stumbled backwards toward Edward, only to trip slightly.**

"**Damn." Tsuki hissed in pain from the sudden movement of being caught.**

"**Hey, you alright?" was the last thing she heard before passing out from the pain she was in and the turmoil of emotions and 'excitement' of the day.**

"**Hey! Girl?! Lady?! Wake up!" Edward yelled while shaking her slightly. Al looked towards the doorway when he heard feet and guns clicking and stomping. The general was in the front glaring at them with rage in his eyes.**

"**Assaulting army personal? What the hell's going on?" He demanded coldly. Edward just kept holding Tsuki while glaring into the wall.**

"**Spare me sir, he used his own daughter." Ed muttered quietly. Scowling, the General quickly signaled for his men to arrest Tucker and capture Nina, meanwhile staring at the girl in Edward's arms.**

"**Pass her to me Ed. I'll hold her." Al offered. Edward nodded silently and passed her to him with extreme care and gentleness that surprised Alphonse. As they left the house, they stood on the sidewalk with the General, who looked ahead at the truck that was loaded with Nina in a cage, and Tucker in cuffs.**

"**Mister Tucker will be facing a court marshal and we'll take the chimera with us. Naturally, you're supposed to tell no one what you saw tonight." He stated. Edward was upset by the news and faced the man to complain.**

"**WHAT?! You wanna cover it up don't you! You knew about this!" Edward said trying to attack him. The man's personal did their best to hold him back, while the rest were trying to take Tsuki from Al to 'look over her injuries.' "YOU WANNA MAKE SOME HALF BEAST HA-" Ed was cut off by being sucker punched in his gut and then slumped to the floor in pain. Al was finally freed from the men and with Tsuki still in his arms kneeled down and put one hand on his shoulder. Determined, Edward sat back up and glared at the truck.**

"**Damn it, I'm not going to let them turn her into a test subject!" And he quickly slammed one hand onto the ground and sent a big electrical current at the truck, tipping it onto its left side, letting one of the back doors open. Nina managed to get out and sniffed around a little bit before looking at Edward and ran off, soon followed by both Ed and Al (with Tsuki still in his arms). Sadly, she was faster than them and they slowly lost sight of her.**

"**Damn it! Where the hell did she go?!" Edward shouted. Tsuki groaned and as she woke up, found two pairs of eyes staring at her.**

"**What's up? Where's my cousin? What's wrong with you two?!" Tsuki panicked, suddenly out of Al's arms and running away from them. Stopping a little while away, she glared at them while turning around.**

"**Get your asses over here and follow me if you want to help me! I know where she is!" and Tsuki took off again, this time with them following her. Turning down onto 3 streets, and through a couple of alleyways, they stumbled across a scene no one their age should ever see. What used to be her little cousin and their little 'sister' was now a burnt shadow on the ground with no remains what-so-ever. Tsuki's eyes widened and watered before tears fell down in waterfalls, shakily both her and Edward walked to the shadow in dread.**

"**No…" Tsuki whispered before slamming her fist into the wall repeatedly and shouting 'NO' over and over again until someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around, she was about to smack the one who grabbed her when she was suddenly pulled into a hug with Edward. Both were crying, Tsuki hysterically while Edward sobbed, Tsuki's head on Ed's shoulder and gripping each other for comfort and a place to hide. Al stood back, wishing he could feel their emotions and help comfort them at the same time.**

"**It's not fair. He should've taken me, not her, it's not fair." She said while breaking away from him and running out of the alley and onto the street, nearly getting hit by Mustang's driver and ran to her home, hoping to be left alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mel: I finally found a website that will allow me to watch FMA!! So, here's chapter ….. Uhh ….. I can't remember but here ya go! Also, there's a new character borrowed from Chibi Neko! Not her full name but I can't concentrate on two things.**

"**Episode 8 – part 1"**

Soon after Tsuki had run off in hopes of being alone and after she was nearly run over by Mustangs car, Edward was absolutely heartbroken and devastated. Slamming his hands against the wall, you could hear the sobs escaping from his pale lips and tears running down from dark anguished amber eyes. Al could only stand there and watch, feeling like he couldn't do anything, not even comfort his older brother.

Meanwhile in the car, two people, Roy Mustang himself, and Riza Hawkeye sat, both slightly wide eyed after nearly running over the young girl. A few minutes and calmed nerves later, Riza turned a bit to look at Mustang.

"It's cruel isn't it?" She stated. "If the devil really does exist then we've seen his work tonight." She quietly told him. Roy kept staring out of the car window, over to the alleyway where the boys still stood.

"The devils work huh?" Roy murmured quietly and emotionlessly. "We State Alchemists are human artillery they rule out if nothing else works. And when the military calls, it's our duty to respond regardless of how grotesque the scenario. To serve, we have to distance ourselves from emotional attachment and in that way, we aren't so different from Tucker." His speech slightly unnerved Riza, but she quickly brushed it off.

"With respect, that's the reason from an adult, but those children are still just children." Riza replied back quietly, now glancing out the window she was sitting next to.

Alphonse looked behind him and gasped quietly, before turning around and staring at his brother.

"Brother?" Slowly, Al put his right hand on Edwards' shoulder causing him to stop sobbing for a moment. "Brother, it's the Colonel." Ed slowly turned around with a tortured look on his face. Roy stood standing a few meters away from the Elrics in a long black trench coat.

"There's no use kid." Edward turned fully now glaring at him angrily. Roy stayed standing there with an emotionless mask. "You can't go around trying to bring every thing that dies on you back to life Edward. It's not possible and it's not healthy."

Edward gritted his teeth, quickly getting angrier with every word out of his mouth, yet knowing he's right.

"Anyway, who would you be helping by bringing back a malformed chimera." Edward took a step back in shock and hurt, Al standing with them, knowing every single word was indeed true, while Roy slowly started to raise his voice, quietly yelling at Edward. "It's an ugly world out there, and here on out it's only going to get uglier on the path you've chosen. Just be thankful it wasn't you and get on with your life!"

"GET ON WITH MY LIFE?!" Edward yelled at his boss, only to shrink back and lift both arms up to protect himself. Roy rushed forward and grabbed Ed's right arm, making sure that his next words was listened to thoroughly.

"There's a reason you became a State Alchemist, right Ed? Can you really afford to be distracted by every little lost cause!?" Roy told him sternly. Edward froze at his questions, and now depressed and angrier than before. Taking a few steps back and letting go of Edwards arm, Roy looked over his shoulder then looked at Edward.

"It's up to the Investigations Department now. Step aside." Roy told him, now more calm than he was a couple of minutes ago. Ed glared murderously at Mustang before taking off running out of the alley in hopes of getting far away from Nina's dead remains.

XX with Tsuki while that was going on XX

Tears were like a river pouring from her dark purple eyes, causing her vision to be blurred as she ran and ran. Her legs were pumping their hardest, her body working to its limit. Her new tail that Tucker had so graciously gave her, was drenched in blood, her new ears were matted with her hair in blood.

"WHY DAMN IT! WHY HER AND NOT ME!" Tsuki screamed out to the world as she slowed down. Jogging up a steep hill, Tsuki could only think of Nina, which dulled the pain in her body slightly. When she finally made it up the hill, Tsuki collapsed in anguish, exhaustion, pain, and despair. Her cousin didn't have to die like that; she shouldn't have tried to bring her dead father back, now all her family that she ever knew of was gone.

XX Flashback XX

_A younger Tsuki was on a wooden floor, crying in despair. Her father had died after an enemy hit all of his vital organs, causing his body to immediately shut down._

"_I'm going to bring daddy back mommy. I promise, and with the help of his book, I can do it!" Tsuki promised her mother who was holding her baby girl. Tensing, her mother's eyes hardened and she glared at her daughter._

"_No, you are not allowed to do that kind of alchemy ever! Do you understand me!? NEVER!" She yelled while smacking her daughter. Tears sprung forth once again, only in anger._

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO BRING DADDY BACK WITHOUT YOU THEN!" Tsuki screamed before running off towards her dead fathers study. Running down the hall, Tsuki turned a right and ran through the doorway before slamming it shut and locking it. Banging sounds came from the other side as her mother tried to break in._

"_OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR TSUKI!" She shouted. Tsuki ignored her and looked around a desk in the middle of the room for the 'Human Alchemy' book. A few seconds later, she found it in the bottom right drawer. So with her discovery, she ran into the other room where there was tons of space for her to perform the alchemy._

"_Soon daddy. Soon." she muttered before opening the book, and started to draw the circle. A determined glare in her bright purple blue eyes, and it was a while before she finally finished the entire drawing. A small smile lightened up her face as she went around and looked in a closet on the far left of the room, hoping and praying for the ingredients to be there. Shoving the closet doors open, she found that indeed all the things she needed were there. So grabbing every single vitamin, mineral, and unknown, she poured the right amount for the normal human body._

_Grabbing a knife, she cut her hand and let a few drops fall into the pile, so as to hopefully symbolize the soul._

"_Okay daddy. Here I come and you better be ready." Tsuki murmured to herself in hopes that he heard. Sitting down in front of the door, she clapped her hands and slammed them down onto the outer edge of the circle. It glowed yellow, like golden yellow for a few seconds, and then it turned to a deep and menacing purple black, scaring her to back up into the wall right by the door. A huge black gate come from the middle, and as it opened, black tentacle things came from inside, swirling and moving quick enough that Tsuki couldn't dodge._

"_MOMMY!" Tsuki screeched while clawing at the floor to try and get away from the gate. The door burst into shards, her mother coming in with an axe. Her moms brown eyes were wide and full of fear and rage. Running over to her baby girl, she swung the axe down onto the black tentacles and grabbed Tsuki's now bloodied hands and pulled her out the door, as far away as she could, until she was grabbed around her waist and yanked into the gates causing them to close and disappear from Tsuki's eyesight. Shocked, Tsuki could only watch and then,_

_She screamed._

"_MOMMA!"_

XX End Flashback XX

All Tsuki could do now was cry hysterically, curled up into a ball on the ground, loud sobs, rattling body, tears raining down her cheeks, her bloodied tail wrapped around her waist, and her ears pressed down into her fake blond hair. The blond in her hair was fading more and more the longer she sat in the pouring rain underneath a thunderstorm, and decided to stay there for a few more days, just to get herself under control.

But all she could do was cry for her family, cry for herself, and cry for Edward.

XX The next day with Ed and Al XX

Edward and Alphonse were sitting on the steps of their building, Ed playing with a lighter, Al sitting there and staring into space. A man with blond spikes and brown hair underneath walked up to them in a blue uniform.

"Ed, Al, I have an assignment for you two." The man told them. The boys nodded and stood up then crawled into the car. Inside the car was silent and nobody was even whispering.

"Say, do you know where Tsuki is sir?" Al suddenly asked. Ed's hard eyes were staring at the man in the drivers' seat.

"I don't know. In fact, nobody knows Al. We've honestly looked everywhere here in Central. We just can't find her." He sighed sadly and worn down. Edward glanced at Al before staring at the driver.

"But she was bleeding. If it doesn't get attention soon, then she'll die!" Edward told him worried. If Al was human, he would've smirked at the concern glowing in his older brothers' eyes, if he knew Tsuki was going to be alright. The officer stared at the boys through his mirror and gave them a stern look.

"We haven't called off the search parties, but we know that when she doesn't want to be found, we can't find her. I'm sorry Ed, but it's best that you leave it to us." He told them. Edward calmed down after hearing that they were doing all that they can and Al sat there praying that she would be all right. A few minutes more of silence and the officer pulled up to a set of gates. They all open their doors and walked out and up the stairs. A set of cadets signaled the doors to be opened and as they walked in, Edward slouched.

"Aside from Tsuki missing, why are you so glum Elric?" The officer said going back to being formal. Ed smiled a tense smile and replied.

"This job is a little more real than I bargained on. I think I just need something to take my mind off this whole mess." He told him. The man just glanced back and smiled a bit.

"So, ah, what's this assignment you have for me?" Ed asked. The man stopped at a pair of doors and thrusted them open.

"Here ya go!" Suddenly, they were overcome with growling, and screeching from many attempted experiments in cages. Ed tensed up at seeing all of them.

"Your orders are to go and sort through all of this stuff. You should go and familiarize yourself with all of Tucker's experiments."

"So, you want me to, take over that maniac's research!?" The man turned and glared slightly at Ed.

"True, he may have gone around finding it the wrong way, but some of his research could be of great use to the military."

"Why Don't You Let that WACKJOB help you himself!!" Ed stated lividly. All he got was a small short reply.

"He can't. He's dead." Ed gasped.

"His guilt was so obvious that they decided to skip the embarrassment of a trial and straight to the execution."

"So they covered it up! How could they –"Ed froze in mid sentence when the man in front of him took a very small step closer while waving his book around and tapping it on his shoulder.

"We don't question the wisdom of the military. You see, that's the first law of State Alchemy Ed." He told him before putting the book in Ed's hands and walking away. Al was silent and walked into the room. Ed followed with muggy and hard amber eyes.

XX with a Young Stranger XX

Sighs escaped from soft pale pink lips as her skater shoes lightly grazed the grass from walking up a steep hill. She had traveled for 2 days straight hoping to arrive at Central to get help in finding her lost little sister, Miki. Her deep brown eyes glanced over the grass in front of her as she neared closer and closer to the top of the hill. A gust of wind blew her vibrant fire red hair in gentle bursts, causing her to move it out from her eyes. A tall apple tree shaded the area underneath it as she finished treading up the hill, only to find a young girl with blood red hair in knots and greasy, the blond dye fading and only showing midway up her hair, leaning against the bass of the tree. Her skin was ghostly or sickly pale, and she had sweat beaded on her forehead showing signs of a fever and a deadly illness if not treated right away.

Another sigh came from her lips as she noticed blood coming from her back and right side above her hip, plus the odd drip coming from the girl's left wrist. Dropping the dirty brown bag onto the ground by the girl, she rested one hand on the girl's neck just underneath her hair, and then her arm wrapped around the girl's waist before slowly and carefully lowering her to the ground so as not to rattle the bruised, beaten, and scratched up body.

"Who are you?" the blood red haired girl managed to whisper, half lidded purple blue eyes gazing at the girl trying to help her. A small grin spread on the brown eyed girl's pale lips.

"Welcome to the living! The name's Renee, the Mockingbird Alchemist! Now, shut up and let me take care of you kid." Renee told the girl who was going in and out of consciousness.

"Th-the name's Ts-suki. Human and Elemental Alchemist…." Tsuki managed to say before giving into the dark spots clouding her vision. A grin slightly showed on Renee's pale lips as she shook her head and grabbed some bandages and other things before starting to take care of the worst of the wounds on her right side that nearly hit a vital area.

"Dude, it looks like you were in a war not long ago…"Renee muttered to herself while carefully picking up the girls left wrist, receiving a wince from the unconscious Tsuki. Or used to be unconscious Tsuki.

"T-take m-me to C-c-cent-t-tral H-hosp-pital……p-please…"Then that was the last word Renee heard from the girl. Looking at Tsuki's face, she noticed that her fever was causing her pain, and with the loss of blood, bringing her to death's door rather quickly. Groaning, Renee quickly threw her messy bag on her back before kneeling down and picking up the smaller girl bridle style for an easy run.

"Sorry Hun, but this is going to hurt." She warned Tsuki quietly before taking off at a very fast running speed. However, they would not get back without running into at least one person.

TS about 25 minutes later TS

Panting, Renee could only think of one or two things. This girl was dying and she was having troubles to stay running, and secondly, she was worried sick about her younger sister. The city's buildings were whizzing by as she ran, people either shocked or angry at her for shoving them out of the way, and a building that was spotted with people in blue uniforms, and someone with a metal suit of armor. Wait, what?

"HEY! SHORTY AND TINMAN! WHERE THE HELL'S THE HOSPITAL!?" Renee yelled at them twenty feet away and nearing them. The short kid she yelled at got a very dark and pissed off look on his face and started spazzing out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT IS THE DAMN UNIVERSE COMPARED TO IT!!??" He shouted, the armor dude holding him back.

"She didn't even say that brother!" A soft echo of a voice told him. Blondie quickly calmed down when he saw a familiar silhouette formed clearer and clearer as Renee became closer to them.

"Tsuki?" he whispered. The armor gasped and ran forward with his brother.

"Is she okay?!/How did you find her?!" The boys asked at the same time confusing and pissing Renee off more and more. Her brown eyes narrowed and she growled out her question again.

"Where. Is. The. HOSPITAL!" Tin man shrunk back slightly while Shorty yelled back.

"No need to get SNAPPY! Give me Tsuki and I'll take her to the hospital!" He said. Renee held the girl closer before taking off running after glancing at the Tin man who was pointing straight down the street.

"DAMN IT AL!" Shorty yelled at the now named Al. Renee was running as fast as she could, although, she was slowing down tremendously. Gasping for breath, Renee burst through the doors demanding help. Doctors and nurses ran in with a gurney and placing Tsuki gently on it took off running yelling and shouting while running through the emergency doors. The front doors again burst open, only this time by an enraged Ed and Al. Renee groaned again and got ready for another yelling match.

"Look, before you go screaming at me and anything else, I found her on death's doorstep and ringing the doorbell like no tomorrow. Now she's in the hospital, and you can't do squat about it!" Shorty gazed worriedly towards the doors Tsuki went through, perhaps a little too long.

"Oh I get it! She's your girlfriend so you're worried about her!" Al snickered and Edward glowed red.

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long to type up! I really am! I've been busy with trying to catch up with science and English and Art that I forgot about the story! Forgive me?**

**Oh! And here's a preview of another story that I'm writing!**

"Great, just great…" I muttered dejectedly. I noticed the guy I was leaning against tense up and I snapped out of my thoughts while bringing my katana, which I will now officially name Soot. No idea why but I just did. Anyways, I brought up Soot and barely managed to slice one of the things coming at me, and then I realized that we were now surrounded by black grey things, surrounding us from everywhere.

And just as they seemed to have of appeared, they disappeared, like a snap of the finger. Can anyone say creepy? Hmm….okay now I'm just uncomfortable – OH MY GOD!! I'm in so much pain no scream can help express it!!! HOLY HELL!

"Hey," I heard the blond behind me. He had a nice deep and sexy voice that I won't deny even in this pain stupor. "Are you alive back there? If you are and think you can last another 10-15 minutes, then make a movement or something, 'kay?"

Quietly and quickly, I lifted my gun up and fired it into the sky, unintentionally killing a vulture. Meh, oh well. A silent chuckle came through him and vibrated my back, which felt really cool. But, pain overruled, again.

**XXX**

**But yes, this is a preview for all those who like or love FF7. Again, sorry!!**

**-Meli**


End file.
